14 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia - Gdańsk - drogi do wolności ; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wójt roku 2006 - sylwetki 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 114/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 08:55 Domisiowe Bajki - Kto jest najpiękniejszy 09:00 Domisie - Gaduła telefoniczna; program dla dzieci 09:30 Lippy&Messy 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 46; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:50 Pan Fasola - "Złota rybka" , "Wynalazca"; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:15 Agroliga 2006; reportaż 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3209; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3210; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1215; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 824; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Szansa na życie - Starszy opiekun 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Trend'owaci; magazyn 15:30 Bliżej natury - Natura 2000; cykl dokumentalny; 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3211; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3212; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:50 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1219 - (txt str. 777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 828; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Maks i Ruby - Walentynka Maksa; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Miłosna obsesja (Obsessed (Jenna Elfman)) - (txt str. 777); dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 21:55 Święta polskie - Miłość w przejściu podziemnym; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006) 23:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 23:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 24:00 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 00:20 Piknik pod Wiszącą Skałą (Picnic at Hanging Rock); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1975) 02:10 Trufle z Richerenches (La truffe de Richerenches); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001) 02:20 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 158/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 159/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 50 Pod wodą; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 162, Zawodowa pułapka 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.55, 10.50 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.55 10:55 Święta wojna - Zakochani 11:25 Sąsiedzi - Zimowy sen; serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Magnum - odc. 22/162 Tropikalne szaleństwo; serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:45 Allo, Allo - odc. 76/84; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 13:15 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc. 26; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 13:40 Pokochaj mnie i moje dzieci - odc.3; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa baluje 15:10 Dr Quinn (seria III), odc. 3 kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 471; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 230 17:15 Karino - odc. 3/13 Niebezpieczeństwo; serial 17:45 Program lokalny 18:10 Panorama 18:15 Międzynarodowy Mityng Lekkoatletyczny Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2007 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - (txt str. 777); teleturniej 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 472; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 231 21:05 Muzyczne historie miłosne (cz. 1); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Kroniki dla Elite - Pedro's Cup Mityng Lekkoatletyczny - Bydgoszcz 2007 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Korespondent - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny 23:10 Alibi na środę - Za dziesięć minut północ (Ten To Midnight); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1983) 00:55 Piękna impreza: mundial i korupcja (The beautiful bung- corrrruption and the world cup); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:40 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja z posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Kruchość życia (FragiLife - the Real Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kurier; STEREO 00:50 Pogoda; STEREO 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kruchość życia (FragiLife - the Real Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (32) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (21) - serial kom. 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (31): Bal przebierańców - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (10) - telenowela 11.00 Dharma i Greg (32) - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (835) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (32) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (444) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (172) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (32): Prawdziwy mężczyzna - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (445) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (836) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (235): Rachunek sumienia - serial komediowy 20.35 Zakochani - komedia romantyczna, Polska 1999, reż. Piotr Wereśniak, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Bartosz Opania, Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.55 Daleko od noszy (66): Znana twarz - serial kom. 23.25 Kochankowie z Internetu (4) - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Pasjonaci - magazyn 00.25 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.25 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwwga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (8) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.45 Loteria walentynkowa - konkurs 12.50 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.30 Na Wspólnej (760) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Weronika Mars (9) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (4) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (761) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Epidemia - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Rene Russo, Morgan Freeman, Kevin Spacey 00.00 Nie z tego świata (6) - serial SF 00.55 Nie do wiary - magazyn 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.45 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.45 Telesklep 03.05 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Power Rangers (492) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (84): Lady M - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (118) - telenowela 11.35 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 12.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.10 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Power Rangers (493) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (94) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (85): Lady M - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (119) - telenowela 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22.05 Chłopięcy świat - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993 00.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.10 IV władza - program publicystyczny 02.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.55 Gospel for 100 voices w Lizbonie - koncert 03.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 04.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 05.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Nasze ręce; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Chłopaki do tańca i do różańca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dubidu ; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 7; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc.1178; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 621; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Kochaj mnie - odc.165; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Na chwilę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Po emisji...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wieczór z Hanną Banaszak "Miłość Ci wszystko wyznaczy"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Tamtego 1989 roku - Nowy układ; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 To jest temat - Pustelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Nasze ręce; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Klan - odc.1178; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Porozmawiajmy o przyszłości ("Prowincjonalia" - Wrzesnia 2007); reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polonusi w Europie - Dotyk czasu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 7; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.3 - Niezwykły powrót; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 621; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:05 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Polskie krajobrazy - Szczecin - brama na świat.; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Panorama 24:00 Sport Telegram 00:05 Pogoda 00:05 Klan - odc.1178; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Oto jest pytanie ; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Porozmawiajmy o przyszłości ("Prowincjonalia" - Wrzesnia 2007); reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.3 - Niezwykły powrót; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 621; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polonusi w Europie - Dotyk czasu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poskromienie złośnicy (The Taming of the Shrew); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:David Richards; wyk.:Shirley Henderson, Rufus Sewell, Jaime Murray, Stephen Tompkinson, Twiggy Lawson, David Mitchell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Muzyka XX wieku - Wojciech Kilar - "Kościelec 1909"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Muzyka XX wieku - Wojciech Kilar - koncert fortepianowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Czy można się przysiąść; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (7) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kino objazdowe; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Marcin Sauter; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Shadows - Kenny Werner & Oleś Trio; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Powrót idioty (Navrat Idiota); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Sasa Gedeon; wyk.:Pavel Liska, Anna Geislerová, Tatiana Vilhelmová, Jiri Langmajer, Jiri Machacek, Zdena Hadrbolcova; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Folkowe nuty - Kwartet Jorgi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Muzyka źródeł - Blues 4 Rano - Koncert jubileuszowy Martyny Jakubowicz cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Wycieczka do Paryża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Strefa sztuki - Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee - Michał Anioł kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Strefa sztuki - Ilinx; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Jan Serce - odc. 7/10 Raz kozie śmierć; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Congo Square (Congo Square); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Michael Schehl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Czytelnia ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Jarocin po latach - Proletaryat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Megacities (.); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria, Szwajcaria (1999); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:30 Strefa - Magazyn Komix 17; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Cuba feliz (Cuba feliz); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Kuba (2000); reż.:Karim Dridi; wyk.:Miguel Del Morales, Pepin Vaillant; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Jack De Johnette , Tomasz Stańko Trio (Jazz Fair 99); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 76) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 81) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 82) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 89) 08:25 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 7) 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Najpierw miłość - film/komedia romantyczna USA 1999 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 83) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 84) 13:45 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 7) 15:15 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 74) 16:15 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 8) 17:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 90) 18:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 8) 19:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Gorąca czekolada - film/komedia romantyczna Francja/Belgia/USA 1992 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Wydział do spraw specjalnych - serial/kryminalny Kanada 2003 (odc. 35) 23:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 13) 00:00 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Dziewczyna z zasadami - film/erotyczny USA 1992 02:10 Rybia nocka - program/inne TVP Sport 09:00 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim - Aare 11:10 Turniej EIHC: Polska - Węgry 12:50 MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim - Aare 14:00 Magazyn Olimpijski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Projekt "X" - Nurkowanie (Egipt); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Zwarcie - odc. 6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 6; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 4-4-2; magazyn piłkarski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Z archiwum TVP - Jerzy Pawłowski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Międzynarodowy Mityng Lekkoatletyczny Pedros Cup - Bydgoszcz 2007 19:25 Puchar CEV mężczyzn: Jastrzębia - Piacenza 21:25 Magazyn Copa Libertadores; magazyn 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Copa Libertadores - Bolivar - Boca Juniors 00:15 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 ostatni seans Prom do Szwecji - film sensacyjny reż. Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Henryk Talar, Joanna Żółkowska, Stanisław Bieliński, Henryk Machalica Polska 1979 09:45 Zbliżenia: Kirsten Dunst - film dokumentalny 10:20 Trzech mężczyzn i dziecko - komedia reż. Leonard Nimoy, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Ted Danson, Tom Selleck, Nancy Travis USA 1987 12:10 Syn panny młodej - komediodramat reż. Juan José Campanella, wyk. Ricardo Darín, Hector Alterio, Norma Aleandro, Eduardo Blanco Argentyna 2001 14:20 2D albo nie 2D - film krótkometrażowy 14:45 ostatni seans Steve McQueen - król życia - film dokumentalny reż. Mimi Freedman, wyk. USA 2005 16:25 Świat na talerzu - komedia reż. Rob Sitch, wyk. Sam Neill, Kevin Harrington, Tom Long, Patrick Warburton Australia 2000 18:15 Ewa chce spać - komedia reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Roman Kłosowski Polska 1958 20:00 ale hit! Sabrina - komedia romantyczna reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Harrison Ford, Julia Ormond, Greg Kinnear, Nancy Marchand USA/ Niemcy 1995 22:15 Klub 54 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mark Christopher, wyk. Ryan Phillippe, Salma Hayek, Neve Campbell, Mike Myers USA 1998 23:55 Rosół z makaronem - film krótkometrażowy 00:15 ostatni seans Młode strzelby - western reż. Christopher Cain, wyk. Emilio Estevez, Terence Stamp, Kiefer Sutherland, Charlie Sheen USA 1988 02:05 Trzy pory roku - dramat obyczajowy reż. Tony Bui, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Don Duong, Diep Bui, Huu Duoc Nguyen USA/Wietnam 1999 Canal + Film 08:30 Tego pytania usłyszeć nie chciałam - film krótkometrażowy 08:55 Tam wędrują bizony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Art Linson, wyk. Bill Murray, Peter Boyle, Bruno Kirby, Rene Auberjonois USA 1980 10:35 Trójkąt - film przygodowy odc. 3 ost. reż. Craig R. Baxley, wyk. Sam Neill, Eric Stoltz, Catherine Bell, Lou Diamond Phillips USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Bariera - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Henryk Bąk, Jan Nowicki, Joanna Szczerbic, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1966 14:20 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Jonathan Higgins, Gale Harold, Sabine Singh USA 2005 15:50 Zwariowane święta Karrolla - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Tom Everett Scott, Wallace Shawn, Alanna Ubach, Dan Joffre USA 2004 17:20 Czarna Carmen - musical reż. Mark Dornford-May, wyk. Pauline Malefane, Andile Tshoni, Lungelwa Blou, Zweilungile Sidloyi RPA 2005 19:25 Geldof w Afryce - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 reż. John Maguire, 2005 20:00 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 21:40 Transporter 2 - thriller reż. Louis Leterrier, Corey Yuen, wyk. Jason Statham, Alessandro Gassman, Amber Valletta, Matthew Modine USA/Francja 2005 23:05 Obca krew - film SF reż. Robert Stadd, wyk. Brad Johnson, Carl Weathers, Lilas Lane, Erin Ross USA 2005 00:35 Titanic - dramat katastroficzny reż. James Cameron, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates, Frances Fisher, Gloria Stuart, Bill Paxton USA 1997 03:45 Spadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edward Porembny, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Tomas Norström, Anna Powierza Polska/Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Manchester United - Charlton 09:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Messina - Catania 11:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 12:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Athletic - Atletico 14:00 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Anglia - Włochy 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Arsenal - Wigan 18:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 19:00 Zidane - portret z XXI wieku - film dokumentalny reż. Douglas Gordon, Philippe Parreno, wyk. Francja/Islandia 2006 20:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy Top 16 22:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz fazy Top 16 00:40 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 01:10 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 01:40 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Matt Dillon, Lili Taylor, Marisa Tomei, Fisher Stevens Francja/Niemcy/Szwecja/USA/Norwegia 2005 03:15 Wyspa cienia - horror reż. Uwe Boll, wyk. Christian Slater, Tara Reid, Stephen Dorff, Frank C. Turner Kanada/ Niemcy/ USA 2005 04:55 Podwójna gra - thriller reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Al Pacino, Rene Russo, Armand Assante USA 2005 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 09:35 Zawsze w niedzielę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Kalina Jędrusik, Jolanta Bohdal, Maciej Damięcki Polska 1965 11:05 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Zaillian, wyk. Max Pomeranc, Joe Mantegna, Joan Allen, Ben Kingsley USA 1993 13:00 Kontrola gniewu - komedia reż. Steve Carr, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Wendy Raquel Robinson, Breckin Meyer, Amy Bruckner USA 2005 14:35 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 16:25 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna reż. Ben Younger, wyk. Meryl Streep, Uma Thurman, Bryan Greenberg, Jon Abrahams USA 2005 18:15 Wydarzenie specjalne: Titanic - dwie historie Titanic - dramat katastroficzny reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Clifton Webb, Robert Wagner, Audrey Dalton USA 1953 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Wydarzenie specjalne: Titanic - dwie historie Titanic - dramat katastroficzny reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Clifton Webb, Robert Wagner, Audrey Dalton USA 1953 00:15 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 00:50 Niebiańska plaża - film przygodowy reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Tilda Swinton, Virginie Ledoyen, Guillaume Canet, Staffan Kihlbom, Robert Carlyle, Magnus Lindgren USA 2000 02:50 Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny reż. Marc Rothemund, wyk. Julia Jentsch, Fabian Hinrichs, Johanna Gastdorf, Gerald Alexander Held Niemcy 2005 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Snohvit - gaz z Arktyki - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Przyjaciele i rywale - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla policjantów - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Rowery amfibie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Snohvit - gaz z Arktyki - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Przyjaciele i rywale - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 41 16:00 Superjazda: Toples - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pożar lasu/Nurek - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Zapora El Cajon w Meksyku - serial dokumentalny 21:00 O krok od śmierci - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 22:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Zwłoki w wodzie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Narodziny samochodu sportowego: Produkcja - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kulisy tragedii: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Miasto w piramidzie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Superrajd - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wyścigi na lodzie - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 YOZ Xtreme - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz mężczyzn Trynidad i Tobago - Niemcy 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - 1. przejazd giganta mężczyzn 11:15 Hokej na trawie Halowy Puchar Świata: Mecz kobiet Australia - Niemcy 12:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - 2. przejazd giganta mężczyzn 14:00 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) - 3. dzień 17:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Antwerpii - 3. dzień 18:00 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 18:05 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 18:10 Jeździectwo Puchar Świata w Vigo (Hiszpania) 19:10 Jeździectwo Riders Club 19:15 Golf Turniej PGA European Tour w Kuala Lumpur (Malezja) - najważniejsze wydarzenia 19:45 Golf Golf Club 19:50 Żeglarstwo Yacht Club 19:55 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. mecze 1/16 finału - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:45 Snooker Turniej Welsh Open w Newport (Wielka Brytania) - 3. dzień 00:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Szwecji - podsumowanie HBO 06:30 Wielki skok - komedia kryminalna reż. George Armitage, wyk. Owen Wilson, Sara Foster, Charlie Sheen, Morgan Freeman USA 2004 08:00 Zazdrosny Bóg - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Woodcock, wyk. Jason Merrells, Denise Welch, Mairead Carty, Pamela Cundell Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:35 Jack Błyskawica - western komediowy reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Paul Hogan, Cuba Gooding Jr., Beverly D'Angelo, Kamala Lopez-Dawson Australia 1994 11:10 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 12:40 Żona mojego partnera - komedia kryminalna reż. Philippe de Chauveron, wyk. Jean Dujardin, Pascal Elbé, Caterina Murino, François Levantal Francja 2005 14:10 Derby - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 15:50 Duran Duran - koncert na Wembley 16:50 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 11 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 17:35 Gwiezdne wrota 9 - serial SF odc. 12 reż. Mario Azzopardi, USA 2006 18:20 Wykiwać klawisza - film obyczajowy reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 20:10 Czarna książeczka - komedia romantyczna reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brittany Murphy, Holly Hunter, Kathy Bates, Ron Livingston USA 2004 21:55 Bliżej - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Natalie Portman, Jude Law, Julia Roberts, Clive Owen USA 2004 23:35 Salto - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cate Shortland, wyk. Abbie Cornish, Lynette Curran, Sam Worthington, Nathaniel Dean Australia 2004 01:20 Na tropie zła - dramat kryminalny reż. Joe Carnahan, wyk. Jason Patric, Ray Liotta, Dan Leis, Lloyd Adams USA/Kanada 2002 03:00 Rick - dramat psychologiczny reż. Curtiss Clayton, wyk. Bill Pullman, Aaron Stanford, Agnes Bruckner, Dylan Baker USA 2003 04:30 Wykiwać klawisza - film obyczajowy reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Burt Reynolds, Nelly USA 2005 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 19:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 21:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 22:00 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sławą 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 23:00 MTV Play - program interaktywny 00:00 Downtown - kreskówka dla dorosłych dzieciaków 00:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Imperium koni: Historia podbojów - film dokumentalny 09:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Technika, która ratuje życie - film dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superłódź - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Piekło w Guadalajarze - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Imperium koni: Historia podbojów - film dokumentalny 14:00 Wszystko o...: Opakowanie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Technika, która ratuje życie - film dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera Raje na Ziemi: Wyspa Southampton - arktyczna oaza w Kanadzie - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Przetrwać katastrofę - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Imperium koni: Historia podbojów - film dokumentalny 20:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Śmierć Ayrtona Senny - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Militaria: Pocisk Cruise - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Stygmaty - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Militaria: Pocisk Cruise - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Siły powietrzne - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej KGHM Dialog Polish Indoors we Wrocławiu - mecz finałowy 09:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle - PZU AZS Olsztyn 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu FC Barcelona - Racing Santander 12:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska 14:00 Żużel Przed sezonem - Wiesław Jaguś 14:30 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie - magazyn sportowy 15:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn sportowy 15:30 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 16:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 17:00 4x10 - magazyn koszykarski 17:30 Puncher - magazyn bokserski 18:00 Clip - magazyn sportowy 18:10 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału Bayer Leverkusen - Blackburn Rovers 20:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 20:40 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału Livorno Calcio - Espanyol Barcelona 22:40 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - mecz 1/16 finału CSKA Moskwa - Maccabi Haifa 00:40 Clip - magazyn sportowy TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN 7 06:25 Telesklep 07:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:55 Agenci NCIS - serial sensacyjny odc. 1/23 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 2003 08:55 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 12/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:45 Lekarze marzeń - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/14 USA 2002 10:45 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 81/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 11:45 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:45 Telesklep 14:05 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 13/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 10/26 USA 1995 16:35 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 7/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 17:05 Lekarze marzeń - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/14 USA 2002 18:05 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 81/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Drew Carey Show - serial komediowy odc. 11/26 USA 1995 19:40 Pępek świata - serial komediowy odc. 8/15 reż. Andy Ackerman, Terry Hughes, USA 2004 20:10 Koniec niewinności - film obyczajowy reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, wyk. Demi Moore, Rosie O'Donnell, Rita Wilson, Melanie Griffith USA 1995 22:15 Niebezpieczny posag - film sensacyjny reż. Dennis Satin, wyk. Katja Riemann, Daniela Amavia, Guido Föhrweißer, Hannes Jaenicke Niemcy 1996 00:20 Koniec niewinności - film obyczajowy reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, wyk. Demi Moore, Rosie O'Donnell, Rita Wilson, Melanie Griffith USA 1995 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA górą 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA górą 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 O co kaman - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Big in America - reality show 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Parot 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 20:50 VIVA górą 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 VIVA górą 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 VIVA górą 00:10 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Zone Reality 06:00 Staży¶ci - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Na przekór wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Wy¶cig - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Rozbitkowie - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 11:30 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny 12:20 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Staży¶ci - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Wy¶cig - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 17:00 Akcja: To Russia With Love - serial dokumentalny 18:00 ¦lubne niespodzianki - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Miłosne ekstrawagancje - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Singielki w Nowym Jorku - film dokumentalny 22:00 Historie więziennych miło¶ci - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Akcja: To Russia With Love - serial dokumentalny 00:00 ¦lubne niespodzianki - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Miłosne ekstrawagancje - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Singielki w Nowym Jorku - film dokumentalny 02:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 04:35 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny TVN Style 06:00 WF - ćwicz razem z nami 06:15 WF - ćwicz razem z nami 06:30 WF - ćwicz razem z nami 06:45 WF - ćwicz razem z nami 07:00 WF - ćwicz razem z nami 07:15 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:30 B±dĽ zdrowa - magazyn medyczny 08:00 Salon piękno¶ci - magazyn poradnikowy 08:30 Co za tydzień 09:00 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 09:30 I Ty możesz mieć Superdziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 10:00 Nigella gryzie - show kulinarny 10:30 Mamo, już jestem - cykl dla młodych mam 11:00 Biografie: Friends - portrety kobiet XX wieku 12:00 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 13:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia - magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 B±dĽ zdrowa - magazyn medyczny 14:00 Kto tu TERAZ rz±dzi? - reality show 14:30 Mamo, już jestem - cykl dla młodych mam 15:00 Co za tydzień 15:30 Notes kulinarny - magazyn 16:00 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN 16:30 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 17:00 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 17:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz - magazyn poradnikowy 18:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia - magazyn poradnikowy 18:30 Kto tu TERAZ rz±dzi? - reality show 19:15 I Ty możesz mieć Superdziecko - magazyn poradnikowy 19:45 Magiel towarzyski - program rozrywkowy 20:15 B±dĽ zdrowa - magazyn medyczny 20:45 Notes kulinarny - magazyn 21:15 Lekcja stylu - magazyn poradnikowy 22:00 Salon piękno¶ci - magazyn poradnikowy 22:30 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 23:30 Jak się nie ubierać? - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Biografie: Friends - portrety kobiet XX wieku 01:30 Mamo, już jestem - cykl dla młodych mam 02:00 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczę¶liwsza? - reality show o operacjach plastycznych 02:30 Ona, czyli ja - autorski program Joanny Brodzik 03:00 Co za tydzień 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Miasto kobiet - the best of... - magazyn 04:30 Telewizja od kuchni - odwiedzamy plany programów TVN Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku